Broken Trust
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Inuyasha lost control one night after a fierce argument with Kagome and does something unrepeatable. He is about to kill her in his rage when unexpected saviors come. Inu bashing, mentions of rape. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

**One of my few Inuyasha/Kagome pairings but is tragic and sad with hints of humor. Inuyasha lost control one night after a fierce argument with Kagome and does something unrepeatable. He is about to kill her in his rage when unexpected saviors come. Oneshot for now, I might add, but I don't know. Severe Inuyasha bashing  
**

**  **

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she stared out over the expanse of meadow that surrounded the Bone Eater's Well. She had to go. She couldn't stay, not after that. Kagome closed her eyes in a futile attempt to stem the flow.

In the expanse of 2 hours she had gained something and lost something. She turned her head to the full moon as the events played like a broken record in her mind.

_Flashback_

"Hey, um, Kagome…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he came forward. "What do you want now Inuyasha?" He bowed his head in shame and crept forward, "hey, about the whore comment, look I'm real sorry."

Kagome choked back a sob and turned to him, "do you really think you can win me over with that half assed apology? You don't even fucking mean it!" Inuyasha started to get mad. "Look I'm trying..."

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU HAVN'T BEEN FUCKING **TRYING** SINCE KIKYO WAS RESSURECTED. YOU MEANT THAT COMMENT DAMN IT BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING HER AND I DON'T MEAN SHIT!"

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her arms. His eyes went red. "Don't ever speak of her that way wench. She is everything your not." He tossed her to the ground and Kagome's eyes widened, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He growled and ripped her uniform off in a claw stroke, "what I should have done in the beginning." He was demon now, pure demon. Unimaginable pain ripped through Kagome as he raped her.

Then, when the dark deed was finished, he raised his claws; glinting in the moonlight with poison, "now die." Kagome braced for the killing blow, too weak to resist, when there was a gust of air and Inuyasha was thrown off her.

Kagome looked up to see the last person she had expected to see; Sesshomaru. He was holding Inuyasha by the neck a good foot off the ground. Rin, a full fledged white Inu-demon, courtesy of Sesshomaru turning her so she could become his mate, raced up to her. "Kagome!"

Using her superior strength she picked Kagome up gently and carried her to Ah Un. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into a tree after taking Tetseiga, "you have forsaken what honor you have, little brother, by raping a female, regardless of her blood.

You can no longer use Tetseiga even if I left it." Inuyasha's eyes cleared and he looked around, "what the hell?" Sesshomaru shook his head and went over to Ah Un.

Ignoring Inuyasha's protests they flew off to Kaede's village where Sesshomaru secured Ah Un and Rin tended to Kagome.

_End Flashback_

Kagome looked to her right as Sesshomaru and Rin walked back over to her. She had been waiting to leave so she could put a barrier on the well so that it would ban her from coming back to the Feudal Era and Inuyasha from coming to hers.

Sesshomaru let out a small smile that softened his face as he saw her standing there. He held out a necklace and a container, "in this container there is the life blood of a Inu-demon, pure, like my own blood.

In it there is a potion so that it will allow you to become a half demon with all of the attributes that comes with them. This necklace is an ancient relic said to protect any who wear it from harm, no matter the intensity, at a thought."

He handed the items over to a stunned Kagome. Rin smiled sadly, "when you get to your era, your barrier and the necklace will lock the well so he cannot get through no matter what he tries."

Shock formed and Kagome asked, "but how-" Sesshomaru shook his head, "when you get to the future you can find us under the name of Tenseiga. You had better go now, he approaches."

Kagome gulped and nodded. She kissed Rin on the cheek and then hesitated and did the same to Sesshomaru who, much to her astonishment, blushed. Rin laughed and punched him in the arm, "sissy."

Kagome smiled for the first time in hours and then looked over the meadow one more time before she laid the Shikon No Tama on the ledge and murmured an ancient spell picked up from Kaede.

She them leapt down the well and felt a wrenching in her heart as she felt the barrier take hold. She looked back into the purple mist one more time before closing her eyes. '_Thank You._'

_9 Months later_

_Tokyo General_

"Come on Kagome, one last push." The demon nurse encourage while Kagome clenched Rin's hand. She screamed as she pushed one more time then heard a smack. A loud wail erupted in the room and Kagome cried out in joy and relief.

The demon nurse handed over a small bundle in a green blanket to the copper eyed half demon. Kagome took the bundle and crowned softly, "you are now the proud mother of a baby girl."

The little girl had pointed ears like her uncle and a loud wail like her father. But then she opened her eyes and copper met copper. She had her mother's eyes. Rin looked over and smiled. It was so like her own birthing, except Sesshomaru had been with her, panicking for the first time in his long life.

It had been amusing to see.

But Kagome didn't have a man there with her. Rin suppressed the quick surge of anger at Inuyasha, the dolt, for what he had done. Sesshomaru entered the room a minute later and looked over Rin's shoulder. A foolish grin came over his face, "she has my ears." They all just laughed at him. 

**Review**

**Chrys**


End file.
